This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engine assemblies may include a fuel system having a fuel filter. The fuel filter may include a filter casing housing a filter media. During engine operation, liquid fuel may be passed through the filter media and delivered to the engine. However, gases such as fuel vapors and air may accumulate in the filter casing, reducing the area of the filter media exposed to liquid fuel.